


I’m Falling For Your Eyes

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [28]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Fatherhood, Fluff, Halloween, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, No Smut, Sibling Incest, TTA Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Taylor isn't sure what is coming over himself as he thinks these weird thoughts about Zac.





	I’m Falling For Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts  
> Pairing: Zac/Taylor  
> Song: Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran  
> Prompt: Basorexia

October 31, 2000-November 1, 2000

Taylor let out a sigh after he left Lila's room, having never felt as exhausted as he did tonight. Taking her out trick or treating with Zac. When in reality Taylor knew they should have been home at their respective places packing since they had to leave for overseas stuff soon.

Tomorrow really, but well Halloween was a tradition and he didn't want his daughter to miss out on a tradition that most kids got to do just because her father was a famous musician with a busy life.

Especially when he was going to be leaving her here in the states with his mom while he went overseas with his two eldest brothers and his dad.

"Lyles out like a light?" Zac asked once Taylor came into the room and Taylor gave him a small nod. "You want me to call Ike so I can go home and you can rest up before your early wake up time?"

Taylor shook his head, "You can stay," he said as he joined Zac on the couch. "I can just drive you home when I take Lila to our parents," he sighed before shutting his eyes. "Though that means I'll have to wake up earlier to pack my shit."

"Nice to see some things don't change and you didn't pack yesterday when we got back from Arizona," Zac teased and if Taylor had the energy he would have opened his eyes and flipped Zac off but alas he didn't have that energy at all.

"Like you didn't?" Taylor questioned him sounding sarcastic because he doubted Zac had packed yet either.

Zac laughed which made Taylor open his eyes as he looked at his brother. Hating that his brother made him finally open his eyes to look at him when all Taylor had wanted to do was drift off and sleep.

"No, but Ryder came over and I may have paid him to help me pack," he admitted and Taylor only rolled his eyes. Leave it to Zac to pay his best friend to pack for him.

"You have Ryder so whipped," Taylor muttered with a shake of his head. "He may as well be your bitch."

"I don't want him to be my bitch," Zac retorted as he locked eyes with Taylor and somehow the look Zac was giving him was enough to make him shiver. "I have someone else in mind for that," he answered and Taylor crinckled his nose.

Just wondering who his fifteen year old brother would want to make his bitch. Though he didn't ask was afraid Zac would say Kate, the girl he had met backstage at their Atlanta show.

The girl who had came with her best friend Natalie who Taylor had taken up with well enough that they exchanged numbers. Had even talked a handful of times but he wasn't ready to think about dating anyone just yet. Not after what had happened with Lila's mother and how she had taken advantage of him.

Though Taylor knew Natalie didn't seem like that type of girl. She seemed nice and from what little interaction she had with Lila backstage they had gotten on well.

Enough that he almost could have seen her as a stepmother to Lila one day in the future but he was just a crazy teenager with crazy thoughts who had his first child when he was only fourteen.

"Sure you do," Taylor said as he just looked at Zac almost disbelieving his words now. "Sure you do."

Zac only smirked as he leaned closer to Taylor. The closeness being enough to do something weird to Taylor like set his skin on fire especially when he realized Zac's arm was now nearly resting on top of his.

Making Taylor look from Zac's eyes down to his lips which did something even weirder to him. Made him have the strong urge to kiss Zac. The boy who was his own brother and yeah he really was a crazy teenager with crazy thoughts.

So he did what he could to ignore the urge to kiss Zac by moving away slightly.

"But I do Tay," Zac spoke after Taylor had moved away. "You'll see in time," he told him and Taylor went silent at that wondering what Zac meant by that.

But of course Zac didn't give him time to ask. Instead he stood from the couch mentioning in almost a whisper that he was going to go to the bathroom and wash off. Then he wanted Taylor off the couch so he could sleep since they'd have an early wake up call in the morning.

Taylor being quick to get off the couch because he knew Zac did need to sleep. Knew how cranky his baby brother could be when he didn't get enough sleep in him and Taylor would already be dealing with a cranky Lila tomorrow. He didn't need a cranky Zac too.

*****

Taylor chewed his lip as he walked through his parents house looking for his daughter who had ran off in a fit of tears once she had realized daddy was leaving without her. That for once she had to stay home without him and it was doing things to Taylor that he hadn't expected.

Because up until now he had always brought Lila with him but this time it just didn't seem reasonable especially when his mom was staying home with his younger siblings.

Taylor also knew his daughter needed stability and maybe selfishly he wanted a break from her. Because he hadn't been allowed much of them since her birth on Christmas day in 1997.

Slowing when he heard muffled voices coming from Zac's bedroom, Taylor walked to the doorway and he paused at the scene. Watching as Zac held a sniffling Lila on his hip.

"And you prowmise you'll be back for my birfday?" Lila asked him as she looked at his brother like she was putting all her hope in him.

Which was very much what his daughter would do. She'd trust Zac like Taylor did.

"Promise Lyles," Zac told her sounding genuine. "Do you honestly think your daddy and I would miss the best day in the world and not just because it was Christmas. But because it's the day you were born," he told her and his words made Taylor smile as well as earn a giggle from his daughter.

An action that lead to Zac kissing Lila's cheek and making her giggle again.

"Can you bring me back a present?" Lila questioned once her giggles died down. "Pwease."

Zac pursed his lips like he was thinking over her question but Taylor knew he'd give Lila what she wanted. Something that was confirmed when Zac nodded his head.

"Of course Lyles," Zac told her before bending down as he put her on the ground. "But you have to promise not to cry anymore today okay? Be a big girl for grandma and don't cry. Big girls don't cry they smile," he spoke and his words earned a smile from Taylor's daughter.

"I prowmise," Lila spoke and after she did she turned around both Zac and her looking at the door where Taylor was and as Taylor caught Zac's eyes he had that damn urge again.

The one to kiss Zac but again he ignored it because Zac was his brother and this time he didn't know what he could use as his excuse.

Maybe it was just seeing how good Zac was with his daughter. How good Zac always was with Lila. Like he was more of a second father than just an uncle which was surprising since Zac had been so young when she was born.

"You okay now Lyles?" Taylor asked as he watched his daughter walk over to him and he picked her up. Kissing her forehead as she nodded her head yes.

A bit of relief flooding him because he knew if she had still been crying he'd probably have been a mess when he had to leave. Already felt like he may cry anyway even if he knew he needed this time away from his daughter.

Knew in the end he'd probably find a way to contact his mother every day to see how Lila was doing.


End file.
